Smash Combo
by Amaterasu Verdana
Summary: This is the story of Gaster, Sans and Papyrus simply retold with my own twist. I will not spoil it for you. Just know that I use concepts from zarla's Handplates AU, Spectrum by 1nky, and a bit from abadtime's BOTWOT AU. Also mentions of a few AU's that do not belong to me.
1. How (NOT) to Make Babies With Science

Gaster sat at the desk, doing what seemed to be an endless amount of paperwork. The worst part is that he was alone. In this dark lab, with only the maniacal laughter and/or pained screaming of his test subjects for company. It was worse than working in complete silence.

Gaster woke up at his desk, feeling a strange ache in his spine. He looked around, and realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. The pen he was writing in had smeared all over the page. Oh well. It wasn't like he cared about that stupid paperwork anyway. He had more important things to do. He walked down the halls of the empty, dark facility, until he came upon the room where he kept his personal experiments. He had found a strange book on how to combine science and magic in the dump. Perhaps he would be able to create life..? But he would have to sacrifice something else. He readied the machine, then relaxed. Anesthetic was for babies. He would deal with the pain.

A week later, Gaster returned to the dark, underground laboratory. As if he wasn't already underground normally. He went into his private room and set the disc-shaped pieces of bone into the tubes, one in each. He filled the tubes with liquid, and such began the long process of waiting.

A week passed. The small skeletons were halfway formed. Gaster was starting to grow impatient. It wasn't going to happen soon. And as he was walking out of the room…

 **BOOM!** Suddenly science!

He turned around. The second one had formed. The first one, however, had not. He kept him in stasis, knowing that he wouldn't be conscious straightaway. He instead transferred the other one into a portable tube that managed to maintain a stasis state for about 5 hours after disconnecting from a power source at full charge, as he learned from his previous tests. He carried the tube with the half-formed skeleton inside, all the way to the center of the CORE. His office was situated in the center. He would show his team tomorrow.

His team came into his office, following him. They gasped at the sight of the half-formed skeleton in the tube. Sprig, a biped, said, "Doc, does this make you a father?"

"Depends. I don't know if I have the skills needed to take care of two children."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, doctor." Owel, a telekinetic dinosaur-like monster, chimed in.

"Onto our work. Owel, you said Coolant Sigma was ready for testing today, did you not?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good. Let's start with that."

And thus the procedure began. Owel said, "Coolant Sigma is in the coolant test base."

"Check the levels of the previous coolant. We haven't yet done tests to see if any of the coolants react to each other." Val, a snake head that seemed to slide across the floor, replied.

"The levels of Coolant Theta are negative, Val. We can proceed."

"If everything is in place, proceed to start the coolant test, Owel." Gaster said.

"Starting, doctor." Owel replied. She pushed a green button on the panel. A noise sounded, and suddenly, the core started to expand. Owel tried to put the coolant in, but the coolant wasn't coming into the core chamber. And then the windows broke. A stream of pure blue magic, interlaced with yellow, headed straight towards the tube containing the small skeleton. The stream of magic punctured the tube, heading towards the skeleton. The stream of magic hit him and went..

 **Straight into his eyesocket.**

A flash of blue and yellow light. Gaster blinked the light out of his eyesockets, and what he saw deeply concerned him.

The skeleton had formed. And he was writhing on the ground, the core fragment in his eye appearing to be the source of the pain. Gaster rushed forward, but then something caught his eyes. The skeleton's features were slightly warped, as he had small horns, a tail, claws, and a muzzle. He was a bipedal bestial skeleton. He picked the small skeleton up anyway, and activated his own purple magic. Gaster was filled with Perseverance. He wouldn't let his new child dust. And finally, the small skeleton stopped. Gaster checked the small skeleton's stats. He was shocked at what he saw. 1 Attack. 1 Defense. 1 HP. It was impossible. A monster with only 1 HP was unheard of. Then again, so was a bipedal bestial skeleton. He was sure the other one was normal.

A week had passed. Gaster had named the bestial skeleton Sans, because although he was strange in the fact that he could speak in nearly every font, he preferred to speak in Comic Sans. Sans's voice was deep, and there was a slight trace of animalistic undertones. While his brother, the taller skeleton, was normal, his voice was high-pitched and loud. He was named Papyrus. And now they were a family.


	2. The Strangest Family

A year later, Gaster had been getting better at raising children. As a single father, he requested help from his friends, his friends being the Snowdin Canine Unit of the Royal Guard, and his best friend Grillby. He lived in a small house, even though he could afford a bigger one. Having lived alone, he hadn't had a need for a larger house. And this place felt like home. So instead, he used some of his money to expand his house so his children could have their own rooms. Sans had an affinity for space and puns, while Papyrus liked action figures and loved pasta.

One day, Gaster couldn't find his stack of work paper. He looked for it, and found Sans using his calculations for the CORE. He managed to actually do something with it, and Gaster was proud. So the next day, Gaster got Sans his own stack of work paper and photocopied all of his old calculations. Sans loved them and he hugged his father. Gaster told him to be careful with hugs, because Sans had extra pointy bits.

Papyrus was actually shaping up to be a good cook, so Gaster had taken Papyrus to Grillby's, and now Papyrus gets weekly cooking lessons. Speaking of Papyrus cooking, tonight, with Gaster's help, he had made rotini. It was actually pretty good. Sans had a headache, so he went to bed after dinner.

Sans wasn't in the best shape. He locked his door, and laid in the bed. His headache was unbearable. He saw himself doing many things. There had been countless different Papyruses all making different things for dinner. He even saw a few other Papyruses who made rotini, but their timeline had a different decision. His eye was burning.

Gaster smelled smoke. He tried to find the source of the smell, and when he tried to get into Sans's room, the door was locked. "Sans!" he yelled, "Are you okay in there?"

"Y-y-yeah, d-dad.." Sans managed, before his eye flamed more and more.

Gaster knew something was wrong. He kicked the door open, and was shocked. Sans was engulfed in flames, the source of the flames being his eye. He rushed forward, and kept shouting Sans's name. Eventually, Sans came back to reality, and he started sobbing. Gaster said, "What happened, Sans? Did you fall asleep and have a nightmare?"

"N-no, dad.."

"Then what happened, Sans?"

"I-I saw me."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a lot of me. And there were lots of Papyruses, and lots of you. And I've always seen them, dad. And it's like all of them are real. But I still know which one is actually with me. I even saw places where we don't exist, and even places where I'm a normal skeleton. And I saw places where I was just a test subject for you. And places where you fell into the void, or lost your soul, or we're not related, and.. And…" Sans couldn't take it anymore. He broke into sobbing again. Gaster just let him cry the pain away.


	3. Discovery

Gaster had taken the boys to the park. A thin crack in the roof of the cave had permitted natural sunlight to cast down to the Underground. Monsters who wanted to have the plant life they had on the surface came together and created this beautiful space. Now it was a popular place. On that day, Sans wanted to wear the hood of his jacket up, and Gaster gently reminded him it would probably only be cumbersome and uncomfortable. Gaster, knowing the real reason why Sans wanted to wear his hood up, added, "I know you're worried that people will think you're weird. But there is a very large variety of monsters. You will be fine. No monster is ever weird. Our diversity is what makes us special. Now let's go, Sans."

And Gaster had been right. Sans had indeed been accepted by the other children without any problems. They had even started their own game, involving magic. Gaster looked up from his book to see what would happen. The nature of Sans's magic was still mainly unknown to him. Sans and Papyrus started by having Sans levitate a pinecone through a maze of bones with only one clear solution. And then the other children joined in. Most of the children could only produce normal attacks, since white was the most common color for monsters. But one lizard boy could form green shields around him and the other children, and one bird girl could turn souls a brilliant yellow. And so the game had become almost an obstacle course, involving Sans levitating a pinecone alongside another child bouncing on green platforms and shooting attacks with his/her soul.

One girl lost her footing. Sans tried to catch her, but she was just a bit too heavy for him to lift, and she fell straight on top of him. She got up, immediately apologizing, but Sans said it was fine. Sans came over to Gaster. "Dad, I think I hurt my arm."

"Which arm, Sans?"

Instead of saying anything, Sans held out his arm. Gaster rolled up the sleeve and saw the damaged bone immediately. Sans's radius was broken, snapped in two by the weight of the girl. But even stranger was the red liquid substance leaking from the broken point of the arm. When Gaster touched it, it hurt. Sans said, "Dad!" because as he looked up, he saw his father's HP lowering. Sans's eye glowed, and his hands glowed green. It was barely anything, but it was enough to relieve the draining effect and restore Gaster to full HP.

"Are you okay, dad?" Sans asked.

"Sans, what was that?"

"I don't know, dad. I didn't know I could heal, either."

At that moment, Papyrus, seeing Sans's arm, said, "Dad, if Sans is hurt, we should go home."

Sans replied, "Papyrus, I'm fine. You should go back and play with everyone else."

"But if you're hurt, we should go home!"

Gaster interrupted. "Boys, boys. Settle down. Papyrus, I want to talk to Sans for a minute. Can you go say goodbye to your new friends?"

"Okay dad." Papyrus went back to the other children. 

"Sans," Gaster began, "I know you want Papyrus to be happy. I do too. But your arm really does need to get looked at. Especially with that red liquid."

"Okay dad."

And with that, they left the park and headed to the doctor.


	4. A Visit to Doctor Pierre

"Thank you so much, Pierre."

"No problem, Gaster. Now, you say your son broke his arm?"

"Yes. There was also something else that worries me."

"What is it?"

"He bleeds poison."

"What color was his blood?"

"Red."

"Then how would his blood be poisonous?"

"I don't understand it either. When I touched it, Sans swore he saw my HP go down. Then he healed me."

"Okay, so why did you mention that he healed you?"

"Because I thought he couldn't use healing magic."

"Ah. Can I see the lil' kid?"

"Of course. Sans."

"Yeah dad?" Sans replied.

"Doctor Pierre wants to see you now."

Sans came forward. He didn't have his tail held up very high. That was worrying.

"Oh! I've never seen a monster like you before!" Pierre said.

"Dad says I'm special." Sans replied.

"Well, I'm going to look at your arm. I'm just going to need you to sit up here, okay?"

"Okay." Sans sat on the medical table that Pierre pointed to. He rolled up his sleeve and showed it to the doctor.

"Ooh. That looks like it would hurt. I'm going to try and get some blood out of there so I can see why it would do that. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Sans nodded. Pierre pulled out a cotton swab, and she stuck it into the damaged area. Sans winced, and Pierre pulled the cotton swab out of the bone. She looked at it for a second, before taking it into another room and telling them to wait.

"Sans, are you okay?" Gaster asked. He knew broken bones took a long time to heal, and Sans's arm would be no exception.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Pierre returned, with a paper. She gave it to Gaster. He frowned. "So what you're saying is that Sans somehow gained an extremely rare ability that's been lost since the war?"

Pierre's face was completely serious. "Yes."


	5. I'm Sure There's A Reason

They finished up at the doctor, and then they went home. Sans got a cast on his arm, and he wasn't allowed to roughhouse for at least a month. So Sans got his book on advanced physics and his paper and pencil, and he was following the steps in the book. Papyrus was watching a movie. It was some strange movie about a park filled with dinosaurs. The label on the box had faded somewhat, and now they called it "Jurassic W".

An hour later, the movie was over. Sans had finished the book a while ago, and had fallen asleep in his chair. His tail was twitching lazily. Gaster chuckled at this, then woke Sans up and told him to go to bed if he was tired. And so Papyrus went to bed as well. But first, Gaster looked at what Sans did with the book. He was surprised to see a drawing of a draconic skull, similar to Sans's own skull. What did this have to do with physics? Gaster pushed the sheet aside and looked at the one under it. It was filled with calculations. And they were definitely referring to physics. That was good. Maybe Sans was trying to draw himself, and was starting with the odd shape of his skull? That was the most likely option, and it's what Gaster thought.

Another hour later, Sans peeked out his door, making sure his dad wasn't up and about the house. He crept silently into the kitchen, grabbing his pencil and paper, including the drawing, and then crept back to his room. He stayed up all night doing math. And what resulted was something amazing.

Gaster walked into Sans's room, seeing his son asleep with a piece of paper and a pencil beside him. The rest of the paper was piled on the floor next to the bed. Gaster carefully pulled out the paper and saw that it was in fact two pieces. The bottom one was one of Gaster's old work sheets from when he was designing the CORE. And on the other page..

Sans had somehow managed to not only recreate, but alter, his calculations and create something else entirely. Sans had managed to do calculations for something very big. Gaster turned over the page. On the back he saw a box-like structure with complicated measurements. The box apparently was like a window into other timelines. Sans must have been trying to channel the problem that had been troubling him into this box, and contain it so he could use it only when necessary. Gaster was so proud. His son had been able to take his calculations for a geothermal power plant and create a machine to view other timelines. Sans, a twelve year old, created uniquely, son of the Royal Scientist, and a monster like no other, had basically proved the multiverse theory. But there was a certain thing in his calculations that Gaster noticed. Sans had written "DT" in several places. As a source of power, and in his calculations for power capacity and consumption. Such a thing did not exist. Had Sans also discovered a new form of power?

The next morning, Sans woke up. Gaster was sitting on the bed, and he looked happy. He was holding Sans's paper. "D-Dad?" Sans asked, surprised.

"I'm so proud, Sans."

"Why?"

"You managed to not only recreate my calculations for the CORE, but you also managed to create a machine that viewed other timelines. Other universes. But I'm confused. What is this 'DT' you used in your calculations?"

"I-It's something nobody has."

"Why does nobody have it?"

"It came from me, dad."

"What do you mean, Sans? Did you refer to your blood as DT?"

"No.."

"Then what is 'DT'?"

"I saw it."

"Sans, you know you can't use what you see. You can see it, but it's not really there."

"But if I can just recreate it..!"

"Sans, it might be dangerous. What if it's a volatile element?"

"It doesn't affect anyone unless it's by ingestion or injection."

"How do you know?"

"I saw that, too."

"Sigh.. Sans, I'm worried that I won't be able to keep up with you."

"Dad, I thought you knew everything!"

"I wish I did, Sans. I wish I did."


	6. You're Adopted

News had just broken out that a human had arrived in the underground. They were adopted by the royal family. So now Gaster was bringing Sans and Papyrus to meet them while he met with Asgore.

Chara was nervous. Dad said the Royal Scientist was bringing his sons with him, and they were going to meet them. What if they didn't like them because they were human? Mom told them not to worry. Dr. Gaster's sons had an open mind. It would be fine.

Sans was worried that the King's human kid wouldn't like him because he was unique. But dad told him that it was okay. The King's human child didn't care what people looked like. They were nice. Plus, they liked monsters.

Papyrus was worried that someone wouldn't get along. He didn't want anyone to fight. But dad told him that nobody was going to fight.

And so on that day, four unique children all met in a room filled with flowers. The human introduced themselves as Chara, and beside her was Asriel, the King's biological son. Sans and Papyrus introduced themselves, and Chara was amazed at the variety of monsters. Chara asked Sans a lot of questions, before Asriel stepped in and ended the questionnaire. Then they all showed off their magic. Chara had been taking a few lessons, and she was now able to produce a small flame. It was pleasantly warm. Sans was showing off his blue magic, before he was interrupted by Gaster and Asgore walking in. "Okay, boys. It's time to go." Gaster said. Sans set Papyrus down, and then they waved goodbye to their new friends before leaving.

Later, Sans was in his room with Gaster. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you about humans."

"Sure, Sans." Gaster replied, thinking Sans was curious about humans.

"Why did the humans imprison us?"

"Sans, it was because humans were afraid we would take their souls and become all-powerful. We wouldn't, of course, but the humans didn't trust us."

"Wait, does that mean it's possible for monsters to absorb human souls?"

"Yes, Sans."

"I.. Dad, I think Chara's planning something."

"Why would-!" Gaster cut himself off, scolding himself for being so harsh with his son. He continued, "Sans, what makes you think that?"

"Chara's soul is black in the center. A-a-and I saw it."

"Oh Sans, that means it's another timeline. One where the choices are different, right?"

"But I saw it in _every other timeline_ , dad!"

"Then that just makes this one special."

Meanwhile, Chara was in the Echo Flower room. "Why would that skeleton have Determination? I mean, Patience and Integrity I understand. He uses cyan and blue magic. He has Justice, too. Makes sense. And nearly every monster has Kindness. And some have Perseverance and Bravery. But Determination? He could remember. He could remember if I reset. So how do I fix it?" And then the idea struck them. Sans only had 1 Defense. He wouldn't take much to kill. But then they realized that would be killing a monster. So maybe, just maybe, if they could make him not remember, then they would be able to carry out their plan like normal. And then they felt their soul turn blue. A voice from the shadows. A shining cyan eye.

Sans stepped forward. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Wh-what?"

"You kill yourself to free the monsters. But I'm going to tell you now. Don't do it. You'll just end up getting Asriel dusted, and that would have done nothing but make them grieve. So please, you have to not do it, okay? For all our sakes."

"O-okay. I won't do it."

"Good."

And thus, through one child's omnipotence, something that only happened in a few select timelines happened. Chara's untimely demise was prevented.


	7. Spacetime Shenanigans Starring Sans

The next day, Sans told Gaster what he'd done.

"Oh Sans, so you say that you saw a different way to power your machine?"

"Yeah. We could-" The world suddenly swirled. And then Sans was in bed. "Use the CORE..?" Sans finished his sentence, unsure of what happened. And then Gaster came in, and said, "Sans! Wake up, we have to go!"

"What happened, dad?"

"A human arrived in the underground! They were adopted by the royal family!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! A human! We're going to meet them!"

Sans was confused. This was from a few days ago. Was he having some sort of strange dream? Had he fainted? He never got the answer. A few minutes later, Sans was face to face with Chara once again. "Hi, Sans."

Sans went through the whole song and dance, until Chara started asking questions again. But then Sans said, "You know, I want to talk to you for a while, Chara. In private."

"Sure."

And so Sans and Chara went over to a wide, gray room that looked like it was a hallway leading to somewhere else. Sans said, "Chara, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I back here? This was a few days ago. What is this? Did you do something?"

"Oh, yes, I did do something. I call it 'RESET'. It's this power I have, where I can turn back time. Nobody ever remembers, except for other beings with Determination. Like you, Sans. You have Determination. So you can remember."

"So you're saying that you have the power to turn back time, and I have the power to remember it?"

"Yes."

"Then, why did you RESET?"

"I wanted to see if you could truly remember it."

"Oh. Well, that's a really cool power."

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah, you're right."

And so, they walked back, and saw Gaster and Asgore waiting for them. Gaster said, "Where have you been?"

"We were talking."

"Alone?" Gaster questioned, an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Yeah, dad."

"Well, we should get going. Thanks for having us, King Asgore!"

"You're welcome, Dr. Gaster. It was nice to see you."

Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus left, heading back to Snowdin.


	8. Oh Hey A Timeskip!

4 years had passed. Chara was in their teenage years, Asriel was sporting some horns now, and he was quite tall. Sans didn't grow much in the way of height, but now he was old enough to come work with Gaster. And Papyrus had definitely gotten the height. He didn't mature much, but honestly that was fine. Gaster was so proud of his sons.

Sans and Gaster were riding the Riverperson's boat to the lab. It was Sans's first time at the lab since he had formed. There really wasn't any reason to go back before now. Gaster's team hadn't seen Sans since he had formed, either. They were usually too busy. He had left them alone with Grillby, because he didn't want to bring them to work.

So now Sans was going to help out. Sans was too gifted to go to school, and Papyrus was just starting after break. So now was the perfect time. They stepped inside the lab, and instantly the team was confused. Who was this? And then Owel drew the connection. "It's been a while, Sans. We were really hoping to meet you sooner, but we were really busy."

"It's okay. You're meeting me now, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Heh. Smart kid." Sprig said under his breath.

The day went by pretty normally. Gaster took Sans through the lab, showing him each room. It was really just going and getting things. But later on, Gaster had Sans doing some calculations. At the end of the day, they left. Everyone else was still cleaning up. They said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

The next morning was different than Sans expected. Gaster had told Sans that he wanted him to stay here this time, and do whatever. So Sans walked Papyrus to school. Then he came back to the house. The box he had designed four years ago had been designed to be powered by DT. Seeing as he didn't have that, he had constructed it to be powered by electricity magic on a supercircuit. The supercircuit would prevent electricity from being lost as it passed along the circuit. One jolt from a monster that used electricity magic would power it for a long, long time. So he decided to take a peek inside. And he had told his unsuspecting father that it was a window. True. It could be used as a window. When he was on his own, the other timelines he saw were all from his eyes. He had even seen a timeline where he dusted. That happened a few times. With the machine, he could see the other timelines from a spectator's perspective. Wherever he wanted to go, in essence. But what he didn't tell his father is that with the machine, he could _visit_ those other timelines. Usually, he went to AU's: places where the original universe was twisted and warped to create something new. Mostly he went to the one called Outertale. It was in space. And it was the only place where he could see real stars. But today he went to a place called Underswap. He had asked Outertale Sans about it, and apparently it was a place where the roles of the characters were reversed. That universe's Sans was much different than all the others. So Sans was going to go there. He arrived in a place in Snowdin. People passed by, thinking he was another resident. They were half-right. He walked towards the door to the Ruins. A tall skeleton in an orange hoodie stopped him. "Heya, pal. You don't look like you're from around here."

"Depends on what you mean."

"Oh. You're another Sans. Welcome to Underswap. Where're you from?"

"Soul babyblasters."

"You look young. Figured you were from a babyblasters AU. What's your story?"

"Gaster lasered holes into his hands. Core fragment in my eye, and now we're a family."

"So your AU is some mix of Handplates, Spectrum, Dadster, and GB concepts. Interesting. You omnipresent?"

"Yeah."

"Do you do work at the lab?"

"Just started."

"Huh. You might want to be heading back. Dadster might be back by now."

"Okay. You mind if I come back?"

"Sure, why not."

And with this, Sans left. His tail dragged across the snow as he entered the machine, closed the door, and teleported back to his own universe.


	9. Welcome to the Memedom

Sans returned, and he walked out to see Gaster standing there, Papyrus struggling to see what was happening.

"Sans, have you been lying to me?"

"W-what do you mean, dad?"

"You said that machine was a window."

"Yeah?"

"Then why did it disappear?"

"It connects to the void to view the other places." Sans wasn't lying. It disappeared when he was just looking into other timelines.

"Hm. Let me use it with your coordinates."

"Dad no!"

"Dad yes." Gaster stepped inside while Sans was in the box, and the box took them to Underswap. Papyrus just stood there, knowing it would probably be a while before they returned.

Sans quickly punched in different coordinates on the panel, and they went to a strange place where they saw an adult Papyrus wearing black, and a Sans who was wearing a black hoodie. They both had red eyes. Sans punched in different coordinates. They went to a different place where there was a giant bone creature. It was very strange. Sans knew this was the AU called BOTWOT. He punched in more coordinates, while Gaster was concerned that Sans didn't know which coordinates would take them home. Sans reassured him that he had a seperate button set up with their home's coordinates. The machine took them to a strange white anti-void, where a Sans with a paintbrush was fighting a black-colored Sans that had the word ERROR floating around him. He saved these coordinates for later before punching in more coordinates. They were taken to another white anti-void where people he recognized were all living there, and there was a strange grey version of Frisk. He saved these coordinates for later before punching in more. Gaster asked what he was doing. Sans replied, "I'm showing you the diversity of what we can see, dad. This is my first time seeing these places, too."

"Oh. Go ahead. These places are so strange."

The machine took them to a strange place in which there were Sanses all in Christmas sweaters. There was Underswap Sans, Underfell Sans, Science Sans, Classic Sans, and a Sans he didn't recognize who wore a big red scarf and had a slash on his torso. There were also their Papyruses. He saved these coordinates for later before hitting in more coordinates. They were in a strange space. They were observing a strange place made of text. It said, "Follow Your Dreams". Under it was, "I am the Memelord. Welcome to the Memedom." Under this text were a few buttons. Sans got out of the box, and Gaster followed him. Sans pressed the button that said "Smash Combo". It showed a wall of text. It was titled "How to (NOT) Make Babies With Science". Gaster gasped. "This is what happened, Sans! This is where it began! Is this place a retelling of our story?"

"I don't know, dad. There's an arrow here, though. I'm going to press it."

"Okay, Sans."

Sans pressed the arrow. The wall of text changed. This one was titled "The Strangest Family."

"Sans, do you see-"

"Yeah, dad. Someone is watching us. Telling our story."

"Maybe they're not done, though. Our story isn't over."


End file.
